


SinBin Request: Take your Time

by Lady_Astro_Ovess



Category: The Mandalorian
Genre: F/M, blindfold, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Astro_Ovess/pseuds/Lady_Astro_Ovess
Summary: I mean... if you asked to use his thigh to make you cum he won’t say no
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	SinBin Request: Take your Time




End file.
